Juegos
by Pyb World
Summary: Arthur, Reina de Espadas, ha descubierto que la historia detrás de los Reinos y sus reyes es más profunda y egoísta de lo que le han contado. Y que le creación del más antiguo de éstos fue sobre la almas de los pocos afortunados que murieron construyendo su castillo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto la historia.

**Advertencia:** Personajes con un poco de personalidad diferente a las originales, guerras, insultos, puede que más... y Yaoi.

* * *

**Juegos**

* * *

Este mundo está dividido entres grandes islas: La de la cartas, llamada Tinian; la de ajedrez, llamada Maravillas y la de damas, llamada... bueno, no recuerdo el nombre, solo que es la isla más pequeña reconocida en el mapa. La isla Tinian, bien conocida por ser la más grandes, estaba constituida por cuatro reinos, el de Diamante, el de Corazones, el de Picas y de Tréboles. Tener cuatro reinos tan cercanos era un suplicio. No eran más que guerras y promesas destruidas.

La isla Maravillas solo son dos reinos, el Reino Blanco y el Reino Negro. Por ese último nombre los negros del ajedrez estaban en constante pelea con los negros de la Isla de las Damas, todo por quién merecía el nombre. Pero esa es harina de otro costal. Con esto ya dicho, solo falta presentar al Reino Rojo, vecino del Reino Negro, en la Isla de las Damas.

Ahora, la verdad es que solo me importa la Isla Tinian.

_La Isla de las Cartas._

* * *

Los solados del Reino de Tréboles, los cuales no son muchos, caminan cuesta abajo una inclinada colina perteneciente al Reino de Corazones. La tierra de la colina Aislada, un poco hecha barro por las pequeñas lluvias, amortigua las pisadas de todos. Hasta ahora, la estrategia que han seguido al pie de la letra es un éxito. Pero llegaba la parte difícil, colina abajo un bosque de altos árboles les estaba amenazando.

Eran unos cincuenta, delgados, con ropas sucias, poca municiones y nada de comida. Arrastraban los pies debido a que no han dormido las horas debidas. Son conscientes de que si llegaran a encontrarse con el ejército de los corazones, no tendrán mucho que hacer. Pero tenían todos hambre y sed. Eso superaba todo lo demás.

El Reino de Trébol, conocido por sus bosques, naturaleza y animales mágicos en grandes cantidades, había entrado en conflictos bélicos con sus vecinos sureños, el Reino de Corazones. No era algo que se había estado acumulando por los años, simplemente era algo reciente. Un problema que anteriormente había causado más guerras entre los diferentes reinos. La muerte prematura de una reina. No había nada peor para la salud de un reino completo que eso.

Y la Reina de Tréboles había muerto hace dos meses. Las cosas no se veían bien en su futuro, ni eran mucho mejores en el presente. El miedo en las calles iba en aumento a la misma velocidad que los ladrones y la caída de la economía en todo el país, que había cortado relaciones comerciales con el Reino de Corazones y el Reino de Picas.

Las nubes en el cielo indican que se aproxima otra lluvia de una intensidad mayor a las anteriores. Esas indicaciones les hace aumentar el paso, solo acrecentado su error primerizo; el haber cruzado la frontera.

El problema, es que están cayendo de una trampa del enemigo. Algunos soldados, atemorizados de no estar luchando en las fronteras, pasean la mirada por donde les alcance la vista. No se atreven a volver.

No tiene sentido volver.

El hambre podía más que el miedo.

Y pasa lo que tiene que pasar. Los tréboles, a pesar de estar atentos con cada paso que daban, solo fueron necesarios veinte minutos para acabar con la mitad de ellos y dejar al resto rendidos y arrodillados frente al enemigo. Un soldado, un nueve de corazones, se acerca al jefe de los tréboles y lo levanta del piso con brusquedad. Otro nueve de corazones le trae un caballo.

—Sube —le dice el primer nueve de corazones al trébol.

Obviamente el trébol no le hace caso. ¿Quién se creía ese nueve de corazones, hablándole a un diez de tréboles, como si no fuera más que una rata?

El soldado, al ver que su oponente hacia oídos sordos, levanta una mano extendida sobre su cabeza. Eso provoca una reacción en cadena y pronto todos los tréboles restantes están siendo amenazados con cuchillos sobre sus gargantas o apuntándoles en donde se encontraba su fuente de energía, junto entre los pulmones.

—Solo hace falta que la cierre —el nueve de corazones ríe.

El trébol rezonga y sube al caballo. Otros soldados de corazones se acercan y atan sus manos al rededor del cuello del caballo y sus piernas al resto del animal. No tenía como escapar. Entonces, el soldado que le mandó subirse al caballo saca una carta y la alza hasta quedar frente a la cara del trébol.

El jefe, atado al animal, levanta una ceja.

—Abre la boca —mete la carta en la boca del trébol—. Bien, si esta carta no llega a su destino entonces todos los soldados restantes no llegarán necesariamente al cielo.

Le pega al caballo en los cuartos traseros, provocando que éste echara a andar con el hombre que se retorcía en su espalda. El nueve de corazones ve al animal correr hasta que no poder divisarlo más, luego se dio vuelta, vuelve a levantar su mano extendida y la cierra.

—Cuando terminen, iremos al Reino de Picas.

Empieza a llover.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Tinian es el lugar donde despegaron los aviones que tenían las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. La Isla Maravillas recibió su nombre de _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas._


	2. Reino de Picas

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto la historia.

**Advertencia:** Personajes con un poco de personalidad diferente a las originales, guerras, insultos, puede que más... y Yaoi. Puede que muertes de personajes.

* * *

Arthur baja las escaleras, mirando la fiesta que se produce frente al patio delantero de su castillo. La música suena en la ciudad y la gente de todas las edades bailaba al ritmo de la sonata a los pies del castillo del Reino de Picas, mientras los niños se persiguen, corren y juegan. Las carpas de diferentes colores y pequeñas instalaciones se encontraban a ambos lados de la calle, ocupados por familias enteras.

Es un hermoso reino y un mejor día. Esta es la celebración que todos esperaban.

Pero más que nada es la alegría de que un nuevo año está por terminar y ellos están aquí para presenciarlo. Eso es lo que significa ¿no?. Felicidad, cariño, familia. Alfred no ha invitado a medio reino por nada.

Pero no era más que felicidad relativa.

No había mucho tiempo.

Jamás lo hubo.

Ese mismo día, Alfred no llegó a celebrar lo que más ama, y Arthur tuvo que esperarlo como un tonto. No es que esperara bailar con él, claro que no. Pero el idiota no se dignó a aparecer. Fue otra persona, un acompañante y casi como un padre para el rey.

Yao.

A veces hubiera preferido que nunca hubiera llegado, porque cuando lo hizo, Arthur se dio cuenta del miedo en sus ojos, la desesperación y el apuro. No traía buenas noticias para su reina.

_No._

No quiere recordar eso, no ahora, que toda esa fantasía parece tan lejana ser volver a ser un presente. Eso le hace enojar, enrabiar casi sin control. Así que ignora sus sentimientos y entra en la pieza de los reyes, en su habitación.

El lugar tiene un olor a perfume y los números dos han hecho la cama. Las cortinas están abiertas, dejando que entren los últimos rayos de sol por éstas, proyectando la sobra del rey en la pared azul.

El Rey de Espadas es un hombre de más de trecientos años que se comporta como un niño, o por lo menos, que se comportaba como uno. Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio. Tiene un problema a la vista, de años atrás producto de una pelea contra un mago y como resultado una visión que fue empeorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y le impedía luchar o entrenarse, al final Yao fue el único que le trajo una solución, una que venía en una caja rectangular pequeña.

Alfred está sentado en la silla que se encuentra en frente de la ventana que da al mar, y por lo tanto, a todo un puerto pesquero que se está reconstruyendo. Alfred no lo mira al entrar, solo se dedica a sacar el reloj de su bolsillo y luego de mirarlo minuciosamente, lo guarda y se levanta de la silla.

Suele amar el silencio, pero a veces, hasta el silencio puede ser la peor compañía. Arthur lo sabe perfectamente, ya que estuvo casi toda su niñez solo, sin más amigo que unos seres mágicos y unas hadas. Pero eso ya de hace tiempo, un vez que creció lo obligaron a dejar de ver cosas "extrañas". Cuando tuvo que convertirse en reina del Reino de Picas, nadie confiaba en él para mantener la economía de su reino. No sabían qué tan estúpido era ese miedo hasta que empezó a trabajar.

De todas formas, el silencio con Alfred no es buena señal. Alfred es un rey chillón y hablador. Él no puede estar en silencio.

_Pero lo está._

—Escuché sobre el apoyo que le das al Reino de Corazones —se lo queda mirando con algo cercano a la vergüenza y la decepción.

Arthur empuña las manos y se queda quieto mientras mira con desafío a Alfred. Sus ojos verdes brillan de determinación.

—Ya sabe lo que...

—¡No tienes derecho de opinión sobre los problemas fuera del reino! —grita, encolerizado.

Éste no es el rey con el que ha vivido toda su vida. Tendrá el aspecto de Alfred, pero ya no lo es. Alfred no le gritaría por cosas como esa, ni le ordenaría hacer cosas como si siempre hubiera estado a favor de la idea de "mantener a la reina solo para el reino".

—¡No me grites!

—Entonces no apoyes al enemigo.

—¡Ellos no son nuestros enemigos!

O no lo eran. Han pasado tanta cosas con respecto del año pasado, son todas tan malas, que a veces solo desea no haber nacido para ser una reina, y vivir la vida del miedo que experimentan sus ciudadanos. Hasta eso era mejor que tener que soportar a Alfred gritándole como un loco por algo tan basto como decir que estaba en contra de la guerra con el Reino de Corazones.

Solo se está mintiendo, ambos saben que Arthur quiere ir al Reino de Corazones, para pelear con ellos.

Tenso y con pasos pesados, Alfred se acerca a Arthur.

—Ellos mataron a la antigua Reina de Espadas.

La sola mención de Natasha lo encoleriza y hace que los celos le nublen el juicio. No quiere escuchar de ella, porque ella está muerta, hace más de veinte malditos años y Alfred tiene que enfrentarlo, por mucho que la hubiera amado, tiene que dejarla ir. No es más que un tema viejo que Alfred hace revivir con un rencor impropio de él.

—No se supo bien si fue uno de ellos, además, ¡ella está muerta!, yo ocupo su puesto ahora.

No debió haber dicho eso, pero lo quería decir.

La mirada de Alfred es fría y sus rasgos faciales son tensos. Pero Arthur no tiembla, una mirada así no le va a hacer desviar la vista, entonces menos cambiar lo que piensa del Reino de Corazones.

Entonces se da cuenta de algo que hubiera preferido seguir ignorando. Es la ropa de Alfred, no es el vestuario común de rey, el que usa cuando está en su tiempo libre o cuando va a hablar con los reyes de los otros reinos. Es su traje de guerra, uno nuevo, pero exactamente igual al anterior, solo que sin fisuras y rasguños. Ese atuendo solo quiere decir una cosa.

_No es nada bueno._

Se queda sin comentar y baja la mirada para ver mejor a Alfred. A pesar de que está preocupado y quiere saber con lujo y detalles para dónde se dirige su esposo, con quién va a pelear esta vez o si va a volver vivo, como le ha prometido las otras veces. La punta de sus dedos se mueven, temblorosas, queriendo delatarlo, así que se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

Su orgullo tiene una ferviente pelea con sus sentimientos amorosos, y eso hace que su estoicismo le decline levemente.

Desea, anhela que se quede, pero es el rey y tiene que hacer las cosas por las que nació. Arthur piensa en preguntarle si lo hace por deber, o porque de verdad quiere pelear, perecer como el "héroe" que decía ser y dejarlo a él solo para reinar lo que queda de sus ruinas. Tiene miedo de la respuesta, y sabe que si hace unos años le hubiera preguntado "¿Te gusta pelear?" de seguro le hubiera respondido que deseaba quedarse con él en la tranquilidad del castillo, como el estúpido que era. Este nuevo Alfred podría traerle una sorpresa.

Arthur está a punto de replicar cuando Alfred se le adelanta.

—Viene un ejercito de corazones —se mira el atuendo y luego observa la lucha en los ojos verdes se Arthur. Se encoje de hombros—. Te dije que mantuvieras silencio.

Y sigue con lo mismo, ¿no se cansa de discutir?

—¿Me estás culpando, idiota?

—Me acompañaste a la reunión de esta mañana, y los apoyaste —se acerca aún más hasta quedar delante de Arthur, que sigue con sus espesas cejas a punto de juntarse por tanto que frunce el ceño —, cuando lo hiciste les diste un motivo para esperanzarse. Eres la carta que ellos necesitan, la única que falta.

Arthur no contesta.

Le gusta la magia, desde que era un niño, pero está prohibido practicarla en el reino y Yao le enseñaba un poco a escondidas de vez en cuando. Pero era diferente el tipo de magia que regía la Isla Tinian. Porque todo no era más que un juego, como si alguien se pasara su vida manejándolos como marionetas y obligando a el Reino de Corazones a "Alcanzar la luna"* para tener un ejército más disciplinado, fuerte y grande. Y no es solo el Reino de Corazones, todos los reinos tienen la necesidad de completar algo diferente.

_"Bueno, es tu culpa por no entregarme cuando te pidieron ayuda"_. Piensa Arthur.

La expresión tensa de Alfred de relaja y su cuerpo deja de dar señales negativas, como si reflexionara la discusión que ha tenido con su reina.

—Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? —suelta Alfred, levanta su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Arthur.

Su corazón salta y los oídos le zumban. La vergüenza colorea sus mejillas y su pulso se acrecienta. Estos son motivos para no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, son realmente buenos motivos. Los momentos en que Alfred le llega a recordar que aún quedan partes del antiguo él que aún no se han ido, que ese rey cariño, amable, honesto e infantil que solía ser no están mas que escondidos.

Arthur suspira, también vencido ante las palabras de Alfred.

—Tonto.

Alfred cambia su mano se posición su mano y agarra la barbilla de Arthur, forzándolo a mirarlo, se inclina y lo besa. El corazón le late con desesperación en el pecho mientras le devuelve el beso.

Lo ama.

Maldición.

Siempre lo ha amado.

Las manos de Alfred se colan entre ellos y hace que relaje los brazos, aún cruzados sobre su pecho, y los baja, así aprovechando él apegarse al cuerpo más pequeño y rodear con su brazo su cintura y la otra llevándola al cabello rubio de Arthur. La pasión aumenta entre ellos cuando la reina empieza a participar en la competencia que tienen entre la unión de sus labios. Sus movimientos son medios agresivos, y no hacen más que seguir con acciones lo que han dejado sin decir.

Para sorpresa de Arthur, Alfred lo toma por los hombros y los separa con lentitud. Arthur se queja en el fondo de su garganta y trata de volver a la posición que antes estaban, pero Alfred le detiene. Nuevamente todo queda en silencio, excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

La tensión entre ambos vuelve, pero es leve como el cristal y fácil de romper.

Como siempre, Alfred es el que trata de relajar las cosas cuando se pelean, así que besa la frente a Arthur, y mientras lo sostiene cerca suyo le susurra.

—Yao se quedará contigo para vigilante. No trates de escapar —su voz suena preocupada y algo cansada.

Es suficiente para que Arthur acepte.

No ha sido su intención poner a Alfred en esa posición tan arriesgada, de tal forma que ahora tiene que ir al campo de batalla contra el Reino de Corazones. La verdad, es que no estaba pensando con claridad cuando apoyó al reino vecino, simplemente estaba enojado porque ninguno de los reyes, ni siquiera Alfred, estaba dispuesto a terminar la guerra y el conflicto había empeorado cuando Iván Braginsky, el Rey de Tréboles, le pidió a Alfred si podía llevarse a su reina.

Pero entiende, en cierta forma, la desesperación del Reino de Tréboles por encontrar una reina. Es algo que los autores e historiadores vienen llamando desde hace años "_La maldición Tinian_" y consiste en que un reino no puede ser próspero, feliz y lleno de vida sin su reina, pues la reina es la vida misma del reino y si ella muere el reino entero pierde su brillo. Empieza a decaer tanto en población como en vida animal o vegetal. Está prohibido matar a una reina, hacerlo llevaría a la peor de las condenas... si es que se encuentra el culpable, y no es solo eso, también todo el reino sufre las consecuencias. Por eso es extraño asesinar a una reina, pero común raptarlas. Y ahí entra el papel del rey, que su único propósito es cuidar de la reina y el reino al que ésta le da vida.

Pero esa necesidad del rey de cuidarla es puro instinto, porque es el único motivo de su larga vida.

Y por eso Arthur algunas veces se pregunta si Alfred, y todo lo que hace por él, no es más que otra cosa de reyes.

Arthur se separa de Alfred y lo mira a los ojos.

—Tarado, no me protejas tanto.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí?

Sabe perfectamente que eso es un sí.

Lo toma del rostro y lo besa, luego, cuando termina, lo vuelve a besar.

**...**

Arthur y Yao se están despidiendo de la caballería y del rey, todos han decidido partir a media noche y tomar por sorpresa al ejercito de corazones. Alfred vuelve la cabeza a la entrada del castillo muchas veces, mientras guía su corcel por las devastadas y silenciosas calles, hasta que no se puede ver más, entonces Arthur deja de despedirse y mira a Yao.

Hace frío y el viento sopla suavemente sobre los cabellos castaños de su acompañante. Wang Yao es un hombre viejo, tiene más que cuatro mil años, sin embargo no los aparenta y su cuerpo es menudo. Ha estado tanto tiempo al servicio del castillo que Arthur sospecha que sabe más de lo que cuenta. Pero eso es algo trivial, lo de verdad importante es que, desde que Arthur llegó al castillo, Yao ha sido quien a cuidado de él y le ha enseñado todo lo que una reina debe saber, además, también es el tutor de Alfred, o por lo menos lo fue hace más de docientos años atrás. Ahora no hacen más que discutir.

Pero es la persona con más experiencia que se pueda encontrar en el Reino de Picas.

Yao lo mira, con una expresión triste y moribunda.

—Una vez, Alfred me preguntó por qué si somos el Reino de Picas él tenía el puesto del Rey de Espadas-aru —se vuelve sobre sí mismo y empieza a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

Arthur lo alcanza cuando pisa el primer peldaño.

—Algunas veces hace preguntas muy tontas —replica mientras se percata de una cosa.

—Tú tampoco lo sabes-aru.

Exactamente.

No es que no haya querido leer un libro de la historia de su propio reino, es más, ha leído varios, el problema radica en que los reinos tienen millones de años y hace varios atrás, antes de que el antecesor de Alfred al trono naciera, desparecieron. Fue una gran perdida para el reino, y se quiso reescribir los datos importantes que se encontraban en los escritos, pero nadie se acordó ni siquiera de una fecha o un nombre. El rey de esos tiempos, llamado Allen, mandó a buscar los libros, pero fue inútil. Entonces el rey, enojado, entró en guerra con los tréboles, culpándolos de robo.

Tampoco es que Yao hubiera cooperado mucho con la información.

_"No es muy diferente a nuestra situación con el Reino de Corazones"_. Piensa con molestia.

—Lo que trato de decir-aru, es que Alfred fue el primero en preguntármelo —se detiene un poco, jadeando y se lleva las manos a la espalda—. Mis huesos ya no son lo de antes-aru.

Arthur se detiene junto con Yao.

—Sentémonos —dice, y aunque no quería hacerlo sonar como una obligación, la orden sale de sus labios por sí sola.

Yao le agradece y se sientan en la parte superior de la escalera que les lleva a las puertas del castillo. El cielo está lleno de estrellas y los candelabros a ambos lados de la escalera, aunque están protegidos, la mayoría de ellos se ha apagado por el viento.

Arthur mira hacia la ciudad desolada y suspira. Hace tiempo que salen pocos ciudadanos de sus casas a comprar lo necesario y vuelven al hogar.

Él es la reina, y por más que sea la vitalidad de su reino, últimamente no ha visto mucha vida corriendo por las calles y eso le hace sentir que está faltando en sus deberes como reina. Pero incluso él, que ha estudiado todos los años de su vida y escuchado todos los consejos de Yao para ser la mejor reina, no puede contra ésto, es demasiado. Su reino sufre de pobreza y constantes ataques del reino de corazones que envía un pequeño grupo de personas cada cierto tiempo indefinido para que éstas causen destrozos en las ciudades de su reino.

Yao pone una mano en el hombro de Arthur, y cuando lo mira, sabe que entiende sus pensamientos y solo lo está confortando. Pero Arthur no quiere que nadie sienta pena por él y eso Yao lo sabe, pero antes de hablar o incluso poder replicar, Yao le gana.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante Arthur-aru —murmura, esperando que nadie les escuche—. Tal vez no es momento de decírtelo... pero no me queda mucho tiempo-aru.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Y-Yao? —la voz le tiembla, y todo acto de rebeldía que antes tenía se desvanece. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, pues sabe el significado detrás de esas palabras— ¿Por qué?

Su acompañante le sonríe.

—He estado demasiado tiempo aquí, y he pasado por muchos reyes y reinas-aru. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien y ya le he contado sobre mi destino a Alfred.

Arthur se ríe histéricamente.

—¿Quién está preocupado por quién? —y vuelve a reír, aunque él sabe que solo está sonando como un estúpido. Todo esto lo sobrepasa un poco, pues por más libro que lea, ninguno de ellos le había preparado para soportar tanta presión junta.

—Pero antes tengo que enseñarte unas últimas cosas-aru.

Arthur no quiere escuchar más de eso, pero tiene que tratar de volver a mantener la compostura de reina, y no perderla como acaba de hacerlo, pero es difícil y sigue riendo como tonto por un buen rato hasta que le duele la garganta, le cuecen los ojos y su mandíbula le duele. Deja de reír, y un ambiente un poco incomodo le molesta.

De verdad que no está preparado para esto, tal vez antes, cuando era ignorante en cuanto a guerras y muerte, se sentía fuerte y con capacidad para superar todo, pero ahora, la muerte de su reino le ha afectado de verdad y ahora con Yao que ha decido terminar su servicios en el castillo, son demasiados temas a pensar. Él era la única persona con quien pasaba cuando Alfred no estaba, ya que Arthur no era muy bueno haciendo amigos y todos los demás sirvientes le trataban de forma demasiado formal como para que fuera a cambiar.

—¿Cuáles son? —levanta el rostro y mira atentamente con sus ojos verdes a Yao.

Su compañero sonríe, feliz de que Arthur aceptara su decisión.

—Primero, el castillo es una farsa, una parte de él es una ilusión-aru —responde sin dejar de sonreír—. Segundo, no es necesario hacerle caso al rey en todo-aru. Tercero, —saca una llave alguna parte y se la pasa a Arthur— ésto es de tu madre. Cuarto, los apellidos son más importantes que el nombre y quinto, solo necesitas buscar bajo tierra.

Arthur parpadea, turbado y sin intenciones de preguntar el significado de todo lo que le ha dicho, puesto que no entiende ni la mitad de ellas y sabe que Yao no va a responder a ningunas de sus preguntas, sino que va a esperar a que Arthur pueda llegar a una solución sin ayuda.

Le está empezando a doler la cabeza.

Se levanta y mira a Yao que sigue sentado.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

Su acompañante a dejado de mirarlo y ahora contempla por donde se ha encaminado el rey.

—Cuando Alfred regrese.

Arthur asiente, provocando un pequeño dolor, pero lo ignora.

—Buenas noches —murmura. Yao le devuelve las palabras.

Entonces sube lo que le queda de escalones. Directo a su habitación real.

**...**

En ningún momento le llega el sueño a Arthur, pues al momento de acostarse su mente está en otras cosas y no hizo más que mirar el techo decorado de su cama. Se dio cuenta que no se había quitado su pequeño sombrero, así que lo dejó en la mesa de noche que era de Alfred, junto a su reloj sobre la nota y en frente de la vela apagada del candelabro.

Se quedó rígido y su mano suspendida en el aire al percatarse del reloj que reposaba sobre el pedazo de papel. La vela encendida de su propia mesa de noche apenaban iluminaba, pero Arthur no necesitaba más luz que esa para saber que ese objeto era Alfred. Era el reloj que se le da a los reyes cuando son presentados frente a todo el reino como el nuevo monarca.

Saca la nota doblada debajo del reloj y la abre. Lee la primera palabra, pero no la reconoce, la letra de la carta es un poco cursiva y pareciera que está escrita al revés. Tarda unos segundos en averiguar que se encuentra redactada en otro idioma.

Se levanta de la cama, mira su pijama y piensa en que debería vestir algo más adecuado para salir de su habitación. Busca en el armario la ropa que usa cuando va a arreglar su jardín. Las encuentra al fondo del armario. Son unas botas negras, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados cafés. Los ha mandado a lavar el otro día después de quedar sucio de pies a cabeza al sacar la maleza del suelo.

Termina de vestirse y va a salir cuando se acuerda del reloj y se vuelve a buscarlo. Por lo menos tiene cadena así puede ponérselo en el cuello. Una vez listo y con nota en mano, sale de su pieza.

Todos en el castillo se han ido a acostar.

La biblioteca real no es lejos, por lo que solo tiene que bajar las escaleras caracol que están a su derecha y luego caminar todo es pasillo hasta el fondo. Con cuidado, cierra la puerta de su habitación y camina lentamente sobre la alfombra, casi arrastrando los pies. A pesar de ser la reina, tiene prohibido muchas cosas, las que más tenía en su mente era la de: no preguntar más de lo necesario y la de: no salir de la habitación cuando es de noche, a no ser que sea con el rey.

La segunda no era tan necesaria, solo había sido incluida por Yao, quien creía en los fantasmas y planteaba que éstos se paseaban por el castillo en la noche. Arthur nunca le hizo mucho caso a esa regla, y cuando la rompía, hasta llegaba a encontrarse al mismo Yao haciendo guardia. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse escondido otro motivo detrás de los fantasmas, pero nunca vio algo raro por las noches anteriores, así que descarta la idea rápidamente.

Las puertas de la biblioteca son de madera oscura y una tiene tallado a un dragón levantando vuelo y la otra de un hombre cabalgando sobre un caballo mientras levanta la espada y apunta con ésta al dragón. Ha visto esta puerta bastante veces, pero nunca ha sabido por qué el dragón tiene zafiros por ojos y no madera. Arthur se acerca y abre la puerta del hombre sobre el corcel. Una vez adentro busca un candelabro sobre la mesa principal y lo enciende susurrando unas palabras en el inglés antiguo.

Un poco de luz se propaga por la estancia y es suficiente para que Arthur pueda buscar entre los diccionarios que se encuentran en la pared de libros más cercana. Pasa un rato entre diferentes títulos, hasta que lo encuentra. Un libro que en letras achatadas que dice _Joker_. Lo saca de la estantería y se acerca a la mesa principal donde empieza a traducir las palabras.

Le sorprende por el momento que Alfred sepa de un idioma que no se utiliza desde la Edad de las Espadas.

1:18.

Frunce el ceño y saca el reloj de la camisa. Faltan dos minutos para la hora anunciada en el papel. No cree que indique la vuelta de Alfred, en estos momentos debe de estar aún cabalgando a kilómetros de distancia.

Vuelve a concentrarse en la nota y traduce la frase restante. Le cuesta su tiempo traducirla, y cuando lo logra se queda estático.

Profundo y prolongado es el sonido que hace temblar el castillo. Suena por un minuto entero antes de acabar.

Ahora el castillo entero ha vuelto a la vida.

Asustado, Arthur toma con rapidez el candelabro, con las velas a medio consumir y sale de la sala, dejando en el olvido la nota en la mesa central de la biblioteca. Todos en el castillo se han levantado y los guardias se han puesto alertas en sus puestos. Cuando se cruza con los sirvientes éstos le ignoran, mientras corren a la sala de suministros, donde se supone que Arthur también debería ir y sin embargo va en la dirección contraria, caminando detrás de los guardias, quienes, aunque lo miran con desaprobación, le dejan quedarse con ellos.

Los que llevan arcos y flechas se separan de las filas y se van a las ventanas o balcones, mientras que la infantería baja todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal. En ese punto las velas de Arthur se han derretido y él deja el candelabro sobre el suelo, pero al separarse de los soldados llama la atención de Yao, quien estaba junto a la segunda fila que han venido por las otras escaleras.

—¡Arthur! —grita—, ¿qué haces aquí-aru?

Lo toma del brazo y lo tira en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Sube!

Su voz es la única que se hace escuchar sobre el silencio de la sala principal. Los soldados, a pesar de la discusión que ocurre a sus espaldas, no dejan sus puestos frente a la puerta.

Arthur niega con la cabeza.

—Alfred iba a pelear con el Reino que Corazones, ¿dónde está? ¿y que hacen ellos aquí? —dice mientras trata de ganarle a Yao y volver de nuevo a las filas.

Yao entonces le toma fuerte del brazo y no lo suelta, mientras camina escaleras arriba, obligando a Arthur a seguirlo y provocando que él tropiece repetidas veces debido a su reacia reacción de ocultarse.

No quiere utilizar de reina sobre Yao, a quien realmente aprecia, pero su preocupación por Alfred está sobre todo, incluso su propio bien.

—¡Suéltame, es una orden! —grita con la voz autoritaria que usa con sus sirvientes.

Para su desesperación, Yao sigue tirando y subiendo las escaleras hasta que llega al segundo piso y tira a Arthur por un largo pasillo con grandes ventanas en la pared derecha.

—Alfred me dijo que te mantuviera a salvo-aru —su voz parece cansada y triste, tal vez producto de la hora—. Arthur, no sé si aún sigue vivo pero eso no varia en el futuro de tu... —se detiene.

El cielo se enciende por una esfera de fuego que se eleva, proveniente de la ciudad y empieza a acercarse al castillo hasta impactarlo, lo que provoca un pequeño temblor y tanto Arthur como Yao caen al piso. Apenas se han levantado cuando el cielo vuelve a iluminarse, ahora por más esferas de fuego. Yao toma la mano de Arthur, haciéndolo reaccionar bruscamente para que corra. Detrás de ellos, junto a las escaleras, cae una de las bolas e incendia todo lo que tiene cerca.

Se escuchan gritos, se escuchan en todos lados. Arthur los siente como si estuvieran dentro de su cabeza.

Yao suelta su mano y saca su espada. La mayoría de las ventanas están rotas y en la orilla inferior de estas se enganchan unas cosas negras parecidas a los anzuelos. Arthur tarda un poco en asimilar que están tratando de entrar en el castillo. Y a pesar que siente miedo, de lo que le pase a él, de lo que le ha pasado a Alfred y de lo que le puede pasar a Yao, se queda junto a su tutor, reuniendo valor.

—Yao, tenemos que irnos —dice acercándose.

No tiene armas para defenderse, y aunque nunca le enseñaron defensa personal, quiere ayudar, pero no puede hacerlo sin una espada y su magia no es lo suficiente poderosa.

—Vete-aru.

—Van a destruir todo el castillo, idiota —está molesto y con miedo. Nunca había estado en un problema similar en sus cortos veinte años— ¡Vamos!

Pero es demasiado tarde para reaccionar, dos hombres han entrado por las ventanas que tienen los ganchos y uno de ellos, el más cercano, apunta a Arthur, con mirada desafiante.

—¡A la reina! —exclama mientras corre hacia ellos con su acompañante siguiéndole de cerca y saca una daga de su pantalón.

Arthur se siente traicionado al ver la daga del enemigo. Si es que se le puede llamar tal, pues con este acto de rebeldía cualquiera pensaría que uno es el culpable por no haber arreglado los problemas antes.

Sin vacilar, Yao mata a los dos hombres antes de que Arthur pueda detenerlo. Se acerca a la ventana y trata de sacar los ganchos negros, pero son muy pesados. Arthur le ayuda, sin embargo el resultado no varía. Tratan con cortar la cuerda, pero en el momento en que se acercan a la ventana el cielo vuelve a brillar, esta vez por flechas. Yao empuja a Arthur contra la pared mientras el interior del pasillo entran las flechas que pasan por las ventanas.

El corredor está en llamas y Arthur sabe que no es solo esa parte del castillo la cual está siendo atacada.

—Van a llegar más-aru —dice Yao y mira a Arthur con severidad poco usual—. Tienes que irte, solo te quieren a ti-aru.

—Pero...

Yao lo empuja a que siga corriendo por el pasillo.

—Recuerda lo que dije-aru.

Entonces desaparece entre las llamas y el humo intoxicante que las flechas han esparcido.

Arthur quiere seguirlo, pero ha abierto los ojos y lleva a su cabeza la idea de que los soldados no están protegiendo al castillo. Lo están protegiendo a él, porque Alfred se los ha ordenado hacerlo ya que es la reina y el castillo iba a estar sin su rey. Acalla sus pensamiento y efectúa el movimiento correcto, lo que debió hacer del principio.

Se da media vuelta y se pone a correr con un solo pensamiento.

—El castillo es una ilusión —murmura—, solo una ilusión.

Cuando llega al fondo, donde se supone que debe de estar la puerta que lo lleva a la sala de reuniones, ahora lo reemplaza la estatua de un león con un ojo de reloj, mientras que el otro está vacío.

El mensaje es más que claro.

Se saca el collar que trae el reloj de Alfred, pero cuando va a acercarse otra esfera de fuego impacta cerca, provocando que el suelo del tercer piso se derrumbe y los escombros caigan cerca de Arthur. La nube de polvo de que se levanta no le deja ver ni respirar, así que aguanta la respiración y tanteando la figura en frente de él logra poner el reloj en la cuenca del león. Se aparta para que la escultura se mueva y cuando el sonido de roce del cemento contra el piso se detiene, Arthur saca el reloj y avanzando con su puro sentido de orientación guiándole, entra a un lugar estrecho e iluminado. El león cierra la entrada a su espalda y los sonidos de gritos, el calor del fuego y el humo, se terminan.

Se apoya en la pared, dejando que el aire ingrese de nuevo a sus pulmones y cuando se a recobrado levemente, mira las escaleras que parecen no acabar. No se detiene a pensar o incluso a recuperar sus fuerzas, solo baja y baja. Las paredes parecen apresarlo y el castillo se lo está tragando, se lo lleva a un lugar que desconoce. Sus manos, que se arrastran por la pared de concreto para evitar una caída, empiezan a doler por el roce.

Pero no se detiene.

Cuando ve más luz y un final en la bajada, empieza a saltar los escalones, sin importarle si tropieza. Llega finalmente a la sala, que no es más grande que su habitación y se tira al piso, jadeando, con las manos sangrando y cubierto de polvo.

Pero eso qué importa.

Su propia ciudad se ha ido en contra de él.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

* En el juego de cartas, Corazones, es en donde se tiene que tratar de tener la menor cantidad de puntos posibles (siendo las cartas de corazones y la dama de pica los únicas cartas que dan puntos), pero, si se pretende alcanzar la luna (que sería juntas todas las cartas de corazones y la dama de pica), provocaría que los otros jugadores tuviera puntos mientras quién a alcanzado la luna se queda con cero.


	3. Reino de Corazones

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto la historia.

**Advertencia:** Pequeña escena de sexo casi al final y Yaoi.

* * *

Arthur corre lo máximo que sus pequeños pies pueden dar.

_Está desesperado._

Entra en la habitación real y se agacha para buscar debajo de la cama. Está vacío. Sus cortos brazos y pequeñas manos no son de gran ayuda para cuando quiere buscar en lugares altos, como encima de la cama o arriba de los muebles en donde Alfred pasa horas escribiendo cartas a los otros reinos. Pero eso, en ese momento, es lo que no le importa.

Quiere a su conejo.

Lo quiere ahora.

No es un animal cualquiera, se lo regaló Alfred en su último cumpleaños, al cumplir los siete. Lo cuidaba lo mejor que podía y le daba de comer a las horas adecuadas. Lo peinaba y lo acariciaba, todo lo que un pequeño conejo podía desear y más.

Entonces, ¿por qué no aparecía?

Decide subir a la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza y poniendo un pie en la mesa de noche para darse un pequeño impulso. Cuando lo logra se para en medio de la cama y busca en los otros lugares altos de la habitación con la vista, poniéndose de puntas de vez en cuando.

Se desespera y su respiración empieza a volverse agitada. Se acerca al palo que está en el extremo derecho inferior de la cama y piensa seriamente en escalarlo cuando la puerta se abre y Alfred, empujando la puerta con el codo y sus brazos en forma de cuna, entra.

Entre sus brazos, quieto, se vislumbra un pequeño cuerpo peludo, blanco y esponjoso. Arthur salta de inmediato al darse cuenta de quién se trata, y se pone de puntas cuando Alfred se sienta en la cama y le muestra a su amigo, quien sigue sin moverse.

—¿Está muerto? —pregunta con un tono de voz muy bajo. No quiere llorar y menos frente al rey.

Alfred lo mira con el ceño fruncido y luego solo mira al animal.

—Eres muy negativo Arthur, solo está dormido. Mira.

Empieza a acariciar al conejo de la punta de la nariz hasta el punto medio entre sus orejas grises. De ida y de vuelta, una y otra vez. Luego sonríe y se acerca a una de las orejas del conejo para susurrar algo en un tono bajo y con palabras que Arthur no logra comprender. Tal vez es el idioma del Joker.

Y Alfred no miente, el conejo estaba durmiendo, Arthur lo puede comprobar con sus propios ojos, debido a que el conejo empieza a moverse en los brazos de Alfred, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

—Aquí tienes.

—¡Conejito! —grita, feliz.

Se lo arranca a Alfred de los brazos, y de un salto baja de la cama real.

Deja la puerta abierta, y por esta, mientras él corría escaleras abajo, se escucha la risa escandalosa de Alfred por casi todo el tercer y segundo piso del castillo.

Se despierta al escuchar pequeños pasos que pasan cerca de su rostro. Se trata de ratones, que escapan despavoridos.

Las manos, hinchadas, se sienten aliviadas contra el frío piso de piedra. Pero el resto de su cuerpo es otro tema, ya que se encuentra completamente congelado, todo él tiembla de frío. Se levanta, desorientado y entre medio de temblores, mirando a su alrededor. Casi a olvidado lo que pasó antes de desmayarse.

Sus ropas están llenas de polvo y astillas, incluso en algunas partes quemadas. Siente, basado en sus ropas, que su aspecto no es el mejor. Su pelo, habitualmente un lío, está pegado todo a su frente por el sudor y está casi gris por el polvo soltado en la destrucción del castillo.  
Las piernas le tiemblan de cansancio.

Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado dormido. Pero termina concluyendo que no ha sido mucho tiempo, pues aún se siente como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, cuando en verdad solo ha tenido que escapar de sus propios... de sus... ¿qué?

Escapaba de alguien, o algo parecido. No recordaba.

¿Serán estos efectos secundarios de ser la vitalidad del reino?

Se apoya en la pared más cercana y relaja sus músculos, pues siente que volverá a desmayarse si se esfuerza demasiado. Entrecierra los ojos y entonces se da el tiempo para mirar con mejor detalle alrededor.

El lugar donde se encuentra, sería lúgubre de no ser por las gran cantidad de palmatorias que se encuentran sobre conjuntos de libros, mesas y muebles. Es como el desván del castillo, lleno de polvo y el piso casi cubierto de cualquier objeto que ha sido olvidado. Hay tres camas, una de sábanas rojas, la cual está muy ordenada, otra verde, la cual apenas tiene un cubre cama y no tiene tanto detalles en el marco de madera como la otra y la última es de multicolores con almohada de todos los tamaños y formas. Al lado de la tercera no había nada, pero los libros y muebles estaban posicionados de tal forma que daba la sensación de que faltaba una cuarta cama.

Los libros se amontonan en cada lado, sobre los muebles, bajo ellos, sosteniéndolos hasta incluso creando figuras raras y poco coherentes. Arthur se pregunta si son lo libros desaparecidos hace tiempo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con la pocas fuerzas que le quedan, tambaleante, se acerca a una montonera de libros, apoya su cuerpo en un armario y toma el que le queda más cerca.

Definitivamente no son los libros del Reino de Picas.

En primera, no son del mismo idioma, y segundo, el libro tiene una cubierta sin nombre, no solo eso, está escrito a puño y letra del autor, no por una máquina. Es como una historia, solo que no tienen nada de ficticio, o eso es lo que cree Arthur, pues las fechas escritas datan de un tiempo no muy lejano. Deja ese libro y toma otro de tapa azul. Nuevamente sin nombre, ese libro está escrito en español, y ese idioma lo entiende mejor, pero tampoco es lo que busca.

Una risa escandalosa rebota en las paredes de piedra y llama la atención de Arthur. Sigue somnoliento, por lo que tarda un poco en darse cuenta que no está solo. El libro se le cae de las manos, provocando un sonido que hizo eco en las paredes.

Arthur maldice su estupidez en silencio, pero no se reprende demasiado. Está medio dormido y su cerebro no funciona con el total de su capacidad.

Una columna de vapor aparece entre los libros, moviéndose por todos los rincones, como si tuviera vida. Se retuerce, hace círculos y se desliza por las piernas tambaleantes de Arthur. Sube de a poco, con lentitud. Cuando llega a su cabeza, torna su visión borrosa y menos clara. Empieza a hacer calor y la mente adormilada de Arthur reacciona lentamente a que tiene que apartar el vapor.

Pero no es necesario.

Parpadea, para apartar los vestigios del vapor. Entonces, cuando si vista vuelve a ser la de antes, sus párpados se abren de la sorpresa.

De forma vertiginosa, todo desaparece, o más bien, cambia. Ya no se encuentra en una cueva llena de palmatorias, libros, camas y muebles, más bien, ahora está en una sala blanca y rectangular, del techo cuelga un candelabro de bronce que ilumina vagamente. Pero lo que le impresiona en la gran alfombra roja que termina en unas escaleras pequeñas, y encimas de estás, sobre una plataforma rectangular, se encuentra un humano sentado en un gran trono de oro, con detalles de diamantes y zafiros.

La verdad, Arthur sabe que lo que está al frente suyo no es humano, no tiene ninguna pinta de serlo. Es albino, de forma casi fantasmal; tiene dos cuernos rojos que entre salen de un pelo tan blanco como la piel, y para rematar, una cola alargada y delgada que termina como la punta de una flecha. Su ropa es de color negra y roja, con el dibujo de un diablo en la parte frontal.

Su aspecto no da miedo, pero solo mirar sus ojos rojos, hace que Arthur prefiera estar enterrado cien metros bajo tierra.

Conoce esa mirada, y conoce esa sonrisa. Lo había conocido el día de su boda, hace tres años atrás, durante la fiesta. En ese entonces ya estaban con serios problemas de tensión con el Reino de Corazones y ni ellos ni los de tréboles habían sido invitados, sin embargo, el Joker había aparecido en medio del baile y le dio a Arthur un regalo no muy agradable.

Obviamente para Arthur había sido desagradable, pero Alfred lo tomó a la ligera y le dijo que nunca hay que creerle a un Joker. Solo a veces se toman las cosas en serio.

El Joker le sonríe a Arthur, arrogante y se acomoda mejor en su silla, dándole a entender que para él, Arthur no es amenaza.

—Arthur —dice alargando la primera "r" de su nombre—, que agradable sorpresa, entrando cuando quieres a mi casa —suspira y se encoge de hombro—. Bueno, ¿quieres un poco de cerveza?

Arthur siente la garganta seca. Sigue sintiéndose cansado, y no entiende la pregunta de inmediato. Luego, cuando la procesa, arruga la entre ceja y aprieta los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar.

—No bebo. Ya te lo había dicho en la fiesta.

La sonrisa del Joker se agranda.

—Eso es lo que le quieres hacer pensar a los demás. A mi no me puedes engañar —se eleva lentamente sobre su trono, apoya los pies en el techo y empieza a caminar a la vez que se lleva una mano al mentón—. O será que no recuerdas esa noche...

—No lo menciones —sisea.

En la otra mano del Joker aparece un gran vaso de cerveza. El contenido debería haberle caído a Arthur en la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en su recipiente y no se mueve hasta que el Joker se lleva el vaso a la boca y empieza a beber.

—Qué molesto. ¿Seguro no quieres?

—No.

Aparece un vaso flotante a la altura de las manos de Arthur.

—¿Seguro?

Arthur no quiere mirarlo a los ojos, con solo escuchar su voz y ver por donde se mueve le basta, pero el Joker lo está desafiando y eso está encajándose en el orgullo de Arthur. Sabe cómo hacerlo enojar.

—Solo quiero salir. ¿Conoces las puertas?, sirven para llevarte a otro lado —replica Arthur con la voz contenida.

Si no estuviera cansado, haría desaparecer la cerveza. O mejor se la lanzaría al Joker en el rostro, para que se le borre esa horrorosa sonrisa.

Desafiar a un Joker es peor que caer en manos de los torturadores del Reino de Tréboles.

—¡Claro que tengo puertas! —el Joker se despega del techo. Su vaso vacío desaparece—. Seis asombrosas puertas que yo mismo cree. Pero no podrás cruzar por ellas, eres demasiado impuro.

La cien le palpita con fuerza. No quiere perder el control, eso llevaría consecuencias.

—El burro hablando de orejas —murmura entre dientes.

El Joker desaparece en una nube de polvo. Su risa es lo único que queda. La sala queda en silencio y Arthur se lleva una mano a la cabeza luego de un suspiro contenido. Cierra sus párpados por unos segundos. Su alivio no dura mucho, el Joker vuelve a aparecer, esta vez con los pies en el suelo y cerca de él, realmente cerca.

—No me refería a ser virgen —susurra el Joker, arrastrando la punta de su cola por la mejilla de Arthur. Esquiva un empujón y levanta los brazos, mostrando un par de telas que cuelgan de ellos—. Estas ropas pueden tapar tu impureza.

—¿A qué te refieres con...?

Las vestimentas cobran vida y se elevan lentamente de los brazos para empezar a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Arthur, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo. No puede moverse, siente como si unas cuerdas invisibles le obstruyeran los brazos, las manos y las piernas. La ropa que trae puesta empieza a hincharse de manera anormal y su pelo empieza a tironear. En cosa de segundos huele a rosas. Las ropas que vuelan cambian de color y vuelven a los brazos del Joker.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando aparece un espejo, que refleja su figura, con las ropa nueva y completamente Joker le ha cambiado de tal forma que no parece de la realeza, ahora es un comerciante. Sus zapatos han sido remplazados por unas botas y sus pantalones holgados por unos negros algo ajustados. En la parte superior su camisa a sido remplazada por otra más limpia y sobre esta tiene un chaleco negro de tres botones. Lo único bueno que puede sacar de su nuevo aspecto es la capa gris con gorra que tiene en los hombros y que se amarra en la parte frontal del cuello.

—Ahora te vez más puro —comenta el Joker.

El sueño, o lo que parecía ser cansancio, se desvanece y su memoria a vuelve, o por lo menos la parte de ella que era como un borrón sin importancia; recuerda la rebelión de su pueblo. Arthur siente como si pudiera volver el tiempo y rescatar a Yao. Solo tiene que decir un par de palabras y todo...

—Ni se te ocurra —le corta el Joker.

Todo rastro de sonrisa ha desaparecido.

Arthur comete el error de verlo a los ojos, que le miran serios, fríos y calculadores.

El espejo se desvanece y la cerveza aparece nuevamente a la altura de sus ojos. Arthur se la queda mirando. Es realmente tentadora, pero no caerá en sus juegos. Ya de por sí es bastante extraño ser vestido por un Joker. Sigue enojado con esa bestia, pero presiente que si lo hace enojar más acabará en el infierno, o algo mucho peor, en el limbo. Se muerde la lengua y se traga todas las palabras mordaces que planeaban salir. Después de todo, está lidiando con un Joker, con el controlador principal de la magia.

—¿A qué te refieres con impuro? —pregunta, sin mirar directamente la figura del Joker.

Los ojos del Joker muestran confusión, se acerca nuevamente a Arthur y le mira como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Arthur desvía la mirada al darse cuenta que ha mirado directamente a sus ojos.

—¿Alfred nunca te ha enseñado la historia de la magia?

La pregunta no hace más que confundir a Arthur.

¿Enseñar? ¿No es que eso estaba prohibido?, es raro que cosas como esas no las conozca alguien tan viejo como un Joker, y menos el Joker que en esos momentos es el portador de la magia.

—Está prohibido aprenderla.

—Reina de Espadas, te han engañado toda tu vida —el Joker deja escapar aire de forma escandalosa y vuelve a sonreír como antes—. Es defendible, Alfred es un miedoso.

Arthur comprende que Alfred le ha mentido y le ha alejado de una de las cosas que más le gusta. Le cuesta creerlo, es una idea descabellada. A pasado toda su vida con Alfred y siempre había llegado a pensar que era el peor mentiroso, nunca aguantaba más de un día manteniendo un secreto. Ahora resulta que le ha mentido, pero bueno, también existe la pequeña posibilidad de que el mentiroso sea el Joker, que es más improbable, ellos son dolorosamente sinceros.

El dolor que le causa esa pequeña verdad no se compara con la rabia que Arthur siente contra el rey de espadas.

Ya se las verá ese _imbécil_ rey cuando lo vea.

—Bueno, lo que sea —el Joker termina de contar y mira a Arthur—. Querías salir, ¿no?

—... Sí.

Sobre el trono de oro aparecen cuatro puertas alineadas horizontalmente, las cuatro son de maderas con una manilla redonda, de colores diferentes, rojo, verde, azul y celeste. Aparecen otras dos, una a cada lado del trono, pero no son puertas, son entradas de piedra, una iluminada por el fuego del suelo y la otra tenía unas nubes en la parte superior. Arthur sabe que las de arriba con las de los reinos y las de abajo una conducía al cielo y la otra al infierno.

La puerta al Reino de Diamantes tiene dos cadenas de oro cruzadas en forma de equis. No es la gran cosa, los reyes de diamantes, por lo menos el último que se supo al trono, decidió quedar ajeno a los problemas del mundo y privó de información a los demás reinos de lo que pasara en el suyo y viceversa. Ahora lo único que sale y entra de sus fronteras son lo que comercia con otros reinos, pero nada más. Los reyes, sintiéndose apartados, no alegaron y desde entonces el Reino de Diamantes ha quedado como un lugar donde solo los exiliados pueden ir.

—Mis puertas son las mejores de todas, acortan caminos o los alargan —se acerca a la puerta con fuego y la acaricia—. Esta es la menos ocupada, y la única que tiene un solo camino, de entrada...

Empieza otro inquietante monólogo mientras sigue acariciando su preciada puerta. Arthur, desinteresado en la historia de la puerta al infierno, mira las que están en lo alto del trono. La azul y la roja, la de picas y la corazones. No puede volver a su hogar, no sabe si solo ha sido una ciudad la revelada o todo el reino, por otro lado, podría ir al reino de corazones y arreglar las cosas con ellos sin Alfred entremedio comportándose como un tonto sin cura. Ese plan es más cuerdo y favorable.

Espera a que el Joker termine de hablar, y levanta una mano, apuntando a la puerta del Reino de Corazones.

—Esa.

—¿Ya quieres irte? Creí que lo pensarías más.

—Gasto tiempo pensando que responderás mis preguntas.

Aparece una escalera de madera entre él y la puerta. Abre la puerta y al otro lado solo puede vislumbrar entre la oscuridad paredes de maderas con escaleras de piedra y unas antorchas apagadas.

Entra, seguro de su decisión.

—¡Mis respuestas son asombrosamente buenas!

—Sí, seguro.

—¡Solo inténtalo!

_Si es lo que quiere._

—¿A qué te referías con impuro?

El Joker se ríe y se eleva hasta el techo.

—Existen dos tipos de magia, Arthur, pregúntale a Alfred, él es un experto en ese tipo de cosas.

La puerta se cierra y las antorchas iluminan unas escaleras empinadas, iguales a las que tuvo que bajar. Arthur suspira, insatisfecho con la respuesta, y sube las escaleras, utilizando de vez en cuando sus manos para no caer de espaldas.

Ya no le gusta tanto la capucha.

**...**

La puerta al final de las escaleras es igual por la cual entró, casi le hace pensar que ha vuelto al principio. Sacude la cabeza y aleja las ideas tontas. La pieza al otro lado de la puerta definitivamente no es la misma, es más pequeña y tiene una cama para dos en la esquina. Todo es rojo, o por lo menos en los diferentes tonos del color.

La puerta se abre y del otro lado la persona que estaba entrando se queda estática. Arthur da un paso para atrás y busca a tientas la manilla de la puerta, pero no la encuentra, en cambio lo que su mano toca es la suave superficie del vidrio.

Claro, era obvio que la puerta desaparecería.

—¡Un- un momento! —le detiene el hombre—. Yo lo conozco. Arthur-san, ¿verdad? del Reino de Picas. Un gusto conocerlo —se inclina levemente, luego le extiende una mano—, reina de corazones, Kiku Honda.

—Uhh... ¿Eh? —ha sonado como un completo idiota. Carraspea y acepta la mano de la reina— Sí, un gusto conocerlo, soy la reina de espadas, Arthur Kirkland.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

La reina de corazones le sonríe. Su mano es fría y pequeña. Arthur no se había dado cuenta antes, pero sus ropas son las de una carta perteneciente a la realeza de corazones, de diferentes tonos de rojo y morado, con pequeños detalles de corazones en los extremos.

—Lo estábamos esperando. Pero esperaba que entrara por la puerta del castillo, no por la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Esperando?

Retira la mano.

—Sí, su carta decía que llegaba hoy. Es usted muy puntual, Arthur-san.

Arthur le da el mérito al Joker y sus juegos. Y el hecho de que la reina no esté atormentada de que entrara por una ventana no hace más que agrandar sus sospechas. Se encoge de hombros internamente y deja pasar los detalles.

Ha sido un día de lo más extraño y revelador.

—Gracias —trata de sonreír, pero es seguro que solo le ha salido una fea mueca—. ¿Está el rey? Necesito hablar con él.

Solo tiene que seguir la corriente y todo estará bien.

La reina de corazones se aparta, dejándole un espacio a Arthur para que pueda caminar hasta la puerta. Acepta su invitación y de adentra en los pasillos del castillo.

—Sígame, Arthur-san.

Es enorme.

Y completamente _hermoso._

El ambiente, por lo que puede recibir Arthur, es cálido, hace sentir el anhelo de quedarse, escoger una habitación y vivir para siempre con los corazones. Lo haría, si no fuera porque sus responsabilidades van por delante de la mayoría de las cosas. También está Alfred y su reino, el primero es importante, pero lo odia en esos momentos... ahora, el segundo lo odia a él, y lo único que quiere Arthur es recuperar su confianza en la corona.

Una puerta enorme le hace detenerse, es la misma que la entrada a la biblioteca en su palacio. Toda ella, es exactamente la misma. Arthur mira de reojo los pasillos, tienen una estructura que ha visto antes. Ha vivido con ellas desde su infancia.

—¿Hace cuánto construyeron este lugar? —la voz le sale como un murmullo, por lo que tiene que repetir la pregunta.

La reina, quien camina dos pasos por delante de Arthur, lo mira de reojo unos segundos. Empuja la puerta para abrirla he invita a Arthur a pasar.

—Estaba construida antes de que el primer rey de corazones la ocupara —cierra la puerta a sus espaldas con parsimonia y vuelve a guiar a Arthur por una sala larga y con una variable de pasillos.

—¿Estaba ocupada antes? —pregunta. Tiene unas ganas de saberlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que le habían prohibido años anteriores. Sus estudios siempre fueron delimitados, cada cuaderno, cada palabra y cada hoja solo relataba pequeñas cosas sobre la historia de su reino y todo lo demás esa sobre cómo comportarse, como llevar la economía y cómo mantener al pueblo bajo amenaza.

No es que odiara esos libros. Eran su vida, lo único que llenaban las horas de su vida. Pero siempre tuvo un hambre voraz de aprender más, ver más y conquistar más. Sus conocimientos limitados querían extenderse, hacer raíces en algo más que no sea el Reino de Picas y sus problemas.

Tal vez eso también sea culpa de Alfred.

—No, era un lugar vacío, pero nuevo. Por lo menos eso concluyeron los reyes de ese tiempo —responde la reina y cruza los brazos sobre su torso—. Estamos cerca de Ludwig-san, en este momento debe de estar revisando problemas económicos.

Arthur se ríe.

—Qué reino no los tiene.

Al doblar la esquina de un alto librero casi completo, se encuentra el rey de corazones. Arthur lo ha visto antes, incluso establecido una conversación amigable con él y sabe que su carácter es de un hombre estricto. Ha tenido problemas menores con Alfred antes por cosas similares, algo trivial. Físicamente es rubio, con el pelo corto peinado hacia atrás y pegado a la nuca. Tiene unos ojos exageradamente celestes, pero no se comparan a los de Alfred.

Ningún par de ojos se puede parangonar con los del rey de espadas.

Está sentado en la silla real, pero está no parece en absoluto al trono real, sin embargo es familiar, con decoraciones rojas y rosadas. Los papeles en el escritorio acaparan toda su atención por lo que no levanta la vista de los rayones hasta que Kiku, reina de corazones, llega a su lado. Le sacude con suavidad el hombro y susurra un par de palabras en su oído.

El rey asiente y levanta su clara mirada hacia Arthur.

—Bienvenido, Arthur, reina de espadas, espero que su estancia en nuestro reino sea agradable —se levanta de la silla, rodea la mesa y toma la mano de Arthur para besar su dorso—. Es un honor tenerte aquí.

Arthur se encuentra desconcertado. Jamás a visitado otro reino, por lo tanto, un saludo como tal era nuevo. No esperaba esa bienvenida y puede sentir como su turbación se transforma lentamente en una agradable sensación a la altura del pecho.

Lo ignora y retira con calma la mano.

Ludwig se aleja y vuelve a sentarse en su silla. Kiku, a su lado, se acerca a la mesa con una bandeja y deja tres tazas de té, las cuales llena con movimientos tan sutiles y relajados que Arthur de solo mirarlo siente que él es demasiado brusco con todos sus movimientos.

—¿Té?

—Sí, por favor.

La pregunta es innecesaria, está seguro de que Kiku sabía que él aceptaría.

El rey, en cambio, es directo, y no le da vueltas al asunto. No duda en preguntar inmediatamente luego de que Kiku le ofreciera una silla y la tasa de té a Arthur.

—¿Ha venido a ofrecernos su ayuda? —apoya los codos en el escritorio—. Hemos recibido información sobre el estado actual de la capital del Reino de Picas y estamos al corriente de la situación en la que se encuentra. Podemos ofrecerle ayuda, a cambio a de la suya.

Es raro, las informaciones entre reino son verdaderamente delimitadas, solo los reyes podía decidir qué salía y qué no de sus tierras y qué podía ser conocido por los reinos vecinos. Era todo cosa de estrategia, ni siquiera en los tiempos más pacíficos era posible ser cien por ciento sinceros. El hecho de que los reyes del Reino de Corazones sepan ese tipo de cosas era porque las cosas realmente no estaban del todo bien en su reino... eso o tenían espías.

—Me encantaría ayudarlo —Arthur mira fijamente al rey y completa—, pero eso es decisión el rey, lo siento.

Le importa una mierda lo que piense Alfred en ese momento, pero no quiere quedarse atrapado en el Reino de Corazones mientras su reino sufre por los rebeldes.

Tanto rey como reina de corazones se le queda mirando, perplejos. La reina deja su tasa en la mesa y con ojos heridos observa a Arthur como si estuviera mirando a un animal herido. El rey, en cambio, se recupera y pone una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su reina, quien esconde el rostro detrás de sus manos.

Arthur ha tenido poco contacto con otros seres vivientes que sean humanos y rara vez ha visto una escena similar. Se siente incómodo y eso provoca que se remueva en su silla. Pero no mira para otro lado, pues la reacción le desorienta.

—Supongo que las noticias no le han llegado —Ludwig le mira con unos iris que parecen haberse convertido en dos tímpanos de hielo.

—¿Noticias?

Las voz potente de Ludwig bajas unas tonadas y se vuelve más leve, más dulce.

—Hace dos días mande a un grupo de los míos para que comuniquen mis palabras a tu rey. Quería que dejara las aniñadas de lado y ayudara a la causa —quita la mano de la reina y la posa en los papeles—, pero al llegar a la capital de Londres no encontraron más que rebeldes que los echaron. Al volver se enteraron de otras cosas por ciudadanos de Whashington.

—¿Alfred está muerto? —quiere que el golpe sea rápido, tener esperanza por que sea otra cosa y no lo que está pensando, solo hará que el dolor sea más profundo.

Ludwig niega con la cabeza.

Arthur siente como puede volver a respirar.

—Dijeron verle, pero luego de eso nada más y un rey no abandonaría su puesto así de abrupto. El Reino de Tréboles no lo tiene prisionero y el Reino de Diamantes no ha enviado respuesta. Hasta entonces, se ha declarado desaparecido.

_Perfecto_.

**...**

Lentamente la mano de Alfred baja, pasando a lo largo de su torso y se detiene en la parte más baja. Lo siente, siente como se ríe y como su mano a la vez empieza a hacer un movimiento repetitivo de arriba hacia abajo, sin detenerse.

Arthur gime y tiembla. Se siente bien, más que eso, se siente increíble. Su cuerpo no hace más que responder a las peticiones silenciosas de su pareja, tiritando y arqueándose ante las caricias más placenteras. Está en el éxtasis. No quiere que se detenga, si llegara de detenerse lo hecha de la habitación por toda una semana.

Alfred es demasiado bueno.

Es diferente los resultado de cuando Alfred quiere sexo o cuando Arthur quiere. Al ser Alfred, todo es más lento, se toma el tiempo para hacer que Arthur se desespere y casi todo es lento, apasionado y suave, por otro lado, cuando Arthur quiere, es rápido, muy placentero y al terminar es Alfred el que pide una siguiente ronda. Obviamente, debido a la diferencia de edad, Alfred es quien sabe más y practica con Arthur sus habilidades manuales.

Lo hace llegar a la cima del placer. Jadeando, Arthur relaja los músculos de sus brazos y deja caer su espalda sobre la cama. Espera a que su respiración se regule, distrayéndose con el techo colorido de su cama. El ardor en su cuerpo se va disipando y cuando abre la boca para llamar a Alfred, se percata de que ha caído dormido.

"_Oh bien, sigue escapando, idiota"_, bufa.

Su cuerpo entumecido tensa los músculos de su estómago cuando se levanta de la cama. Las piernas le tiemblan un poco aún debido al orgasmo, pero eso no le impide que se levante.

Se saca la poca ropa sucia que Alfred ha ignorado y se viste con el pijama que está sobre la silla.

Lo único que había hecho Alfred al distraerlo con sexo fue dejar para mañana la discusión sobre el aumento del salario. El muy estúpido quería darle a los profesionales un aumento sin preocuparle las consecuencias que venían paso. Cosas como esas solo puede pasar en el Reino de Tréboles, que no es tan poblado, en cambio, el Reino de Picas, siendo el que tiene más habitantes de los cuatro reinos de la Isla Tinian, no puede darse el lujo de estar regalando su dinero.

Pero Alfred es bueno y es generoso, quiere ser un héroe, por lo que cosas como esa son perfectas para que demuestre lo grandioso que él es.

No es la primera vez que pelean por la basta economía del reino. Alfred es un niño, lo único que quiere es reconocimiento, pensando que las cosas son fáciles, que todo tiene una solución rápida y sencilla. Jamás se ha detenido a pensar que algo pueda ser complejo o problemático.

Esa falta de pesimismo, es lo que Arthur ama.

La mullida cama es como un suave masaje entre los omóplatos para su dolorido cuerpo.

No tarda en quedarse dormido.

Pareciera que ha pestañeado cuando despierta. Su cuerpo no le duele, pero de su cabeza no se puede decir lo mismo, ésta le late con fuerza, ahogando sus propios pensamientos. Se siente confuso, desorientado e incluso tonto. Tratando de recobrar un poco la conciencia, se lleva una mano a la sien y se sobajea la zona hinchada. Murmura algunas palabras mágicas y el dolor desaparece.

Un sirviente vestido de rojo y con cara de estúpido le dice que los reyes le esperan en la sala principal, el desayuno está servido. Arthur, se viste con las ropas dadas por el Joker y sigue a su guardia hasta el segundo piso. Los reyes están hablando en susurro pero cuando entra Arthur se detienen y saludan. Kiku ofrece té y antes de que Arthur pueda responder, le han servido unas galletas con forma de flores y llenado la taza.

Es ridículo.

Lo único que tienen que hacer en no mostrarse tan cooperativos, eso ayudaría en el orgullo de Arthur y de paso hacer como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado. Con mostrarse comprensivos solo provocan que Arthur tenga deseos de volver a su castillo, hasta eso sería mejor.

No había sido la gran cosa, el rey, creyendo que por estar escondiéndose de los londinenses no tuvo información de su reino. Le había explicado la búsqueda del rey de espadas, relajando a Arthur diciendo que no estaba muerto, de ser así, ya hubiera aparecido un nuevo rey. Sin embargo no se confiaba de la información de los tréboles ni de los ciudadanos del Reino de Picas, quienes se mostraron reacios a colaborar. De seguro creían, que, al igual que los tréboles, los caballeros de corazones podían poner en peligro la vida de sus seres queridos.

—¿Por qué llevas _eso_?

Levanta la mirada de su borroso reflejo en la taza. El rey está mirando sus ropas.

No le ha contado sobre su visita al Joker, y a pesar de que éste no le dijo nada de mantener su encuentro en secreto, sentía que no era algo con lo cual pudiera entablar conversación con cualquiera.

—Me lo dieron por ahí —contesta—. Al parecer así parezco menos una reina —_o más puro._

Ludwig niega lentamente y mira a su reina, como le sirve en su taza un poco de té. Deniega las galletas.

—Podemos pasarte ropas nuevas.

—No, gracias. Me siento seguro con esto —pero las ropas estaban encantadas, porque no podía usar sus poderes cuando las vestía. Levanta la taza y bebe un poco—. Rey Ludwig, necesito volver a mi reino. Los rebeldes de Londres no me interesan, pero necesito recuperar mi puesto en el trono.

Un número dos entra y deja al lado derecho del rey un plato grande con pedazos de carne. Recoge los platos y jarras vacíos mientras que con la otra mano pasa un trapo húmedo por la mesa de mármol.

El rey corta un pedazo de carne.

Se toma todo el _maldito_ tiempo del mundo.

—¿Qué desea? —pregunta el número dos, acercándose a Arthur—, tenemos de todo.

—Con el té está bien.

Ella asiente y sale.

Había oído por parte de Alfred que las culturas en los cuatros reinos eran distintos, pero jamás imaginó que serían cosas tan notorias. Para él, un desayuno consistía de una taza de té acompañado de algún dulce, pero aparte de eso, nada más. Las grandes comidas eran para la hora de almuerzo. La hora de té en la tarde era similar al desayuno, solo que más relajante.

—Es peligroso para una reina andar por ahí tan desprotegida.

—Hasta ahora he estado bien. Además nadie se atreve a matar una reina, termina siendo más peligroso para ellos —la altanería de refleja en cada una de sus palabras.

—No me refería a la muerte, reina Arthur —exclama Ludwig—, existen cosas peores que morir, se lo puedo asegurar por experiencia personal.

No era secreto que hace no mucho el rey de corazones había sido capturado y torturado por soldados del Reino de Tréboles. Para suerte de todos, la reina junto a la sota habían ido en una misión de rescate.

—No es por faltar el respeto, rey Ludwig, pero creí que los corazones eran más abiertos de mente.

Kiku se lleva una mano a la boca, aguantando una pequeña risa.

—Tiene razón, Ludwig. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Arthur-san no se va a escapar.

—Bien, tienen razón. Arthur, te daremos un caballo y suministros, la frontera entre el Reino de Picas y nuestra capital no se encuentran tan lejos. ¿Cuándo piensas partir?

Arthur le estará eternamente agradecido a la reina de corazones.

—Ahora si es posible.

En lo personal, él piensa que Alfred está escondido en el Reino de Picas, oculto detrás de las palabras de su gente y refugiados por ésta. O por lo menos eso desea. No está del todo seguro y Alfred de verdad no es encontrado, pero era casi imposible. ¿Que desaparezca un rey, siendo éste el proclamado rey de espadas, Alfred Jones?, solo pensarlo parece estúpido, pero no quiere que Ludwig lo sepa.

Los apoya, pero no confía en ellos, como sabe que ellos no confían en él. Entre reyes nunca habrá ese grado de confianza, al menos que pertenezcan al mismo reino.

Arthur termina su té y se levanta.

—Gracias.

—Cuando decidas que quieres ayudarnos, envíanos una carta —dice el rey, entonces golpea sus palmas dos veces y se queda esperando, al no pasar nada vuelve a repetir el movimiento—. Ah, este tipo, ¡Feliciano!

Los jadeos y torpes pasos se alguien que corre hace que Arthur piense que viene algo así como un esqueleto danzante, pero se equivoca, es solo un chico, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos casi por completo cerrados. Cuando el chico se da cuenta de la presencia de Arthur se paraliza unos segundos y luego sale corriendo de una forma que no se parece en nada a la torpe con la que había entrado.

—¡Las picas nos atacan!

—¡Feliciano!


End file.
